


Fate/Hero Light

by zigglypuffs



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Ashido Mina Has A Crush, Ashido Mina is a Good Friend, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Blood and Violence, F/M, Lancer!Uraraka Ochako, Magic, Protective Ashido Mina, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Rider!kirishima ejiro, ashido mina is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigglypuffs/pseuds/zigglypuffs
Summary: Bakugou is barely a beginner in the world of magic and mages. when things start to feel weird around town, he thinks he can play the hero and investigate. what he finds is that he's barely scratched the surface. when he walks in on 2 servants and their masters fighting, his own life is threatened. but in a miraculous show of fate, someone answers his calls for help, though he was far from expecting them inadvertently drag him into the Holy Grail war. Will Bakugou survive and win the grail? he has no clue, but one thing was made evidently clear to him. he needs to fight, he needs to fight to survive in this twisted world.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. By the light of her spear

Glares, glares everywhere. All Bakugou got as he walked down the halls of his school were glares. Worried glares, scared glares, enraged glares, any and all glares from his classmates. Though all it did was piss him off, so what if he got mad easily? That doesn’t mean you have to treat him like he was the damn devil. He didn’t need them anyways, he had powers they all couldn’t even dream of. He had magic, freaking awesome magic, the kind of magic that could build a hero! He liked the sound of that, ‘Katsuki Bakugou, hero of Musutafu, savior of the city’. A wicked smile spread across his lips, his crimson eyes narrowing into a mischievous gaze. He was lucky he took that mage book when he was helping clean out his mom’s friends house over summer break.

As he stepped into the class, he saw several familiar faces: a short male with purple hair, a relatively short girl with long, green hair, and someone he’ll never be able to forget, even if he tried. Bakugou tried to remain quiet, not wanting to get their attention. However, when he sat down, he managed to miss the hook on the side of his desk, his bag dropping onto the ground with a loud thud, causing the blonde to freeze in place. Her head of short, pink dyed hair spun around, her golden eyes widened as a large smile spread across her face. She pushed herself off the green haired girl’s desk, quickly walking over as she snickered softly. 

The pink haired girl soon sat on his desk as she snickered yet again, letting out a soft sigh. Her eyes narrowed as she stared the blonde down “Did you honestly think you could come in and expect me not to notice~?”

Bakugou scoffed as he rolled his eyes, glancing out the window of the class “That was the plan…” . This was Mina Ashido, the girl who proclaimed to be his ‘best friend’ when they first met back in elementary school, though her hair wasn't as flashy back then. Since then she’s wedged her way into every aspect of his life. For their entire freshman year of high school she basically lived at his house, always inviting herself over, eating his food. The worst part was his parents never stopped her, if anything they always encouraged her to keep doing it. He expected it from his hag of a mother, but even his father kept saying it was fine, damn traitor. 

Mina’s smile curled into a sinister smirk as she slowly slid off the desk, her eyes narrowing as she remained quiet. She slowly sat in his lap, hooking a finger under the blonde’s chin, leaning her face in closer to his.

The whole classes’ eyes went wide as they watched, especially Bakugou. His face filled a deep crimson blush as he slammed his hand onto the girl’s face, pushing her head back as he freaked out. “M-Mina what the fuck are you doing?! W-why were you just trying to-” he was cut off by laughter bursting out from behind his hand. As he pulled his hand away, Mina was starting to tear up from laughing so much.

“OMG! You actually thought I was gonna kiss you~?! Don’t be so gross Bakubro! There’s no way in hell I’d actually do that, or any girl for that matter~! You’re a good friend but shitty boyfriend material”. The pink haired girl laughed, though Bakugou went silent. He put on a tough, unhurtable facade most of the time, but that’s exactly what it was. Just a facade. He was human too, had feelings, emotions. He wasn’t some angry robot incapable of feeling. He glared at Mina as she laughed more, though it sounded different from her usual laugh. It sounded more… forced, like she was trying to keep herself laughing to prevent something else from happening. Bakugou shrugged it off, pushing her off his lap as he sighed.

She slowly stopped laughing as she wiped her eyes, smirking softly. The blonde rolled his eyes, his face still red as he glanced at the cruel girl. He quirked an eyebrow as he saw something on her hand, slowly leaning forward in his chair. “The hell is that?” he inquired, pointing to the marks on the back of her right hand. 

Her eyes widened slightly as they darted towards the back if her hand. It was a red flame like design with 2 smaller flames on either side. She quickly covered her hand as she looked like she was racing for some way to explain. “U-uhm- I got a tattoo! Remember, I told you I was gonna get one” she said quickly, almost hoping he’d miraculously remember or something. But Bakugou only gave her a blank stare. 

“You did?” he asked, tilting his head.

Mina puffed her cheeks, nodding profusely. “I did! Earlier this week I told you during lunch I was gonna get one! Mostly to get back at my old man, but I actually like it more than I thought”.

There was a loud groan from the front of the classroom as Bakugou and Mina looked up and over. A tall, tired looking man was standing up front, glaring at the both of them with an annoyed look. “If you two would like to stop flirting and get ready, i’d like to start class”.

Both Mina and Bakugou’s faces swelled up with a red blush as Mina quickly walked over to her desk, sitting down, quiet snickers spreading throughout the classroom. Aizawa sighed as he began class, telling the students to be quiet. Aizawa droned on about english for a while, then their math teacher walked in, starting them off on that. Before everyone knew it it was lunch. People were swarming in and out of classrooms, meeting with their friends. Bakugou stood, expecting Mina to come bounding over and dragging him to the cafeteria as usual. But when he looked over, he saw the pink fluff of hair leaving the class. A serious look filled her features, her eyes looked like they could shoot daggers. Bakugou stayed quiet, this was a side of Mina he’s never seen and definitely didn’t want to know. He groaned softly as he slowly walked out of the class, sliding his hands into his pockets. He guessed he was gonna have a quiet lunch today, which might actually be a relief for once. However his plan for a quiet lunch was interrupted. 

“Bakugou! Can you help me out please?” a stern voice shouted from the other end of the hall. Bakugou growled under his breath, spinning around to see what extra just asked him for his stupid help.

“Goddamnit- what the hell do you want you stupid little- oh…” he quickly quieted down, seeing a tall male with broad shoulders push his glasses up and moving some of his short, blue hair our of his face. 

Iida smirked softly, crossing his arms over his chest as he tilted his head to the side. “Now is that anyway to talk to your friend?” he teased, seeing Bakugou wander over, a slightly less annoyed look on his face. Bakugou rolled his eyes, following Iida into the student council room, seeing a couple broken heaters and some soldering equipment from where Bakugou sat last. 

“The art and drama clubs say they’ve been acting weird, sometimes they work sometimes they don’t.” the blue haired male said with a heavy sigh, running his hand through his hair. Bakugou nodded, letting out a light breath as he slowly sat down, opening up the back of the heater and looking around. His crimson eyes darted over towards Iida, seeing if he was paying attention. Iida was opening his lunch, distracted with whatever was on his phone to look over at Bakugou. A small smirk pulled at the corner of Bakugou’s mouth as he slowly pressed his fingertips to the inside of the heater. An instant later, his hand started to glow, strands of blue came from his fingertips, spreading all over the inside of the heater. A couple minutes go by before the strands dissipated, Bakugou grabbing the soldering gun as he started fixing parts of the circuits in the heater. He had to fix several of the wires as well, adding to the work he had to do. By the time he was done with both, lunch was just about over. Iida thanked him profusely as the blonde waved him off. His stomach groaned as he wandered back to the classroom, his eyes narrowing slightly. He should have just stopped at the first heater, at least then he could have eaten. But it is what it is, he can grab something from the store on the way home.

He glanced out the window as he walked down the hall, seeing the bright daylight reflect off the city skyline in the distance. He glanced down to the ground for a second, seeing Mina squatted over something on the ground. A figure of what looked like a man disappearing into a cloud of red dust as she slowly stood, glancing around with the same serious glare as earlier. Seeing her with that look sent a shiver down Bakugou’s spine. 

The rest of the day went by in a flash, and soon Bakugou was home eating dinner. His parents were talking about their usual things like work or their friends while the blonde remained silent. His mind kept wandering back to Mina earlier today. She looked so serious, what was she looking at outside? What was that thing that disappeared next to her? His mind raced with questions as the night went on. After several hours, he laid awake in bed. His crimson hues stared up at his ceiling, as if trying to find the answer written above his head. He glanced over to his alarm clock, seeing it was barely even 1 in the morning. Recently time seemed to move… slower. It felt different the past few weeks. Really, everything felt different, like something was… off, but he couldn’t put his finger onto what it was. He just knew something was off in the world right now, something bad. A soft sigh left the blonde’s lips as he rolled over, his eyes slowly closing before feeling the back of his right hand start to sting. He winced slightly as he saw some faded red marks on it. Did he wack his hand on something? Did he burn it when cooking and somehow not notice? Oh well, that’s a problem for tomorrow, now he needs to sleep. He felt like the coming weeks would be hectic, and he needs all the rest he can get. As he drifted into the land of dreams, he slowly realized he forgot to practice his magic tonight. Eh, he’ll just do double the work tomorrow. With that final thought, his eyes shut, his mind calming as he fell asleep

_______________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Bakugou’s alarm blared, waking the blonde from his comfortable slumber. With a groan he slammed his hand down on the alarm clock, slowly pushing himself up. He sighed softly as he got out of bed, getting down onto the ground, into a plank position. After a deep breath, he started doing push ups, keeping his focus on counting in his head. Not being in a club did have its advantages, for example having a little extra freetime in the morning to do whatever he wanted. Though that mostly entailed working out somehow. After 5 sets of 2, he started doing pull ups, repeating the same numbers. Even if magic somehow became a bust, he was damn well sure he’d get strong in one way or another, even if just by conventional ways. He needed to become strong to protect the people he cared about. 

After he finished working out, he took a shower to wash himself off. He soon got dressed in his uniform as he glanced around, getting the same off feeling he had the day before. He just shrugged it off, heading downstairs to see his mother making breakfast and his father watching the news. He slowly stopped walking, watching the tv as he tilted his head at the headlines.

**_“Lately, downtown has been having strange fluctuations in electricity causing transformers and generators to blow. So if you plan on coming down into the city we ask you to be cautious. There have also been reports of strange activity on the outskirts of town, so we ask you to please be safe”_ **

He blinked a few times, then turning and walking into the kitchen, sitting at the table as his gaze fell down to his hands. He could protect people, he read that book over a thousand times. He could master all those spells if he really wanted to, right? Some of them seemed really complicated, and some were in a language he couldn’t even read. He was 90% sure it was German, but he couldn’t know for sure. He barely knew how to speak in English, let alone start to learn German, if it even was German. The only way he could even use some of them is due to them being translated a little down the page. Some of those spells seemed to be a part of something bigger, something about a holy… something. Some holy object and some kind of war over it. Though the rest didn’t seem to make sense/ it was in that other language. His mind started to race, trying to piece together some semblance of what was going on. A holy object, a war, if the holy object was so important, wouldn't it stand to reason people would still covet it? Maybe this holy war… evolved? He’s heard of people going to great lengths to get something that was seen as valuable and/o holy. Was whatever this object is that important? Was he diving too deep? He should probably curb his curiosity while he’s ahead, he doesn’t want some experienced mage to come in and kill him or something. He was spacing out as he sat there, his mind trying to wrap around everything zooming around his head. 

Suddenly there was a sharp pain on his forehead as he blinked a few times. He looked up to see his mother’s finger flicking his forehead over and over. “Hurry up and eat! Otherwise you won’t be able to make it to school, and you’ll be even more grumpy due to an empty stomach!”

“Shut up you old hag! You didn’t have to keep flicking me!” he snapped, starting to shovel his food, not wanting to admit she was right. His eyes stared daggers at his mom, however she seemed invincible. 

“How many times have I told you not to talk to me that way you little shit!” she snaps back, slamming her head onto his head. She let out a small huff as she went back to the stove, finishing some other food for her and her husband. “Hurry and get to school, and don’t be late!”.

The blonde rolled his eyes, stuffing his mouth with food before pushing his chair back and standing up. He grabbed his bag and started towards the door before pausing to look at the tv again. His eyes narrowed softly as he watched.

**_“In other news, Fuyuki is throwing a celebration for the 40th anniversary of its rebuilding after that mysterious fire caused all that destruction 40 years ago”._ **

“Fuyuki…” Bakugou muttered quietly. Apparently some large fire ravaged part of the city back in the 90s, causing most of downtown to look like something out of a monster movie. Bakugou wasn’t alive to see it, but he’s heard a lot about it endlessly in his history classes and from teachers throughout school. He let out a soft sigh before glancing towards the door, grabbing his scarf off the counter before wrapping the cloth around his neck. Once he put his shoes on he was out the door, hoping today would be as normal as it usually was. Though as much as he tried, he couldn’t shake this weird feeling he had in his gut that something would happen today. Whether it was good or bad he had no clue, but he knew deep in his core, something was going to happen. 

_______________________________________________________________________

The walk to school was normal enough, just cold. As he walked down the halls he got the same glares from the same people. All silently judging him for his temper,seeing him as the ‘delinquent’ of their year. He only had 2 friends, though that didn’t really bother him. He couldn’t care less what other people thought of him, he just held true to his beliefs. In his eyes, only when he destroys his own beliefs will he truly be what others think.

As he sat at his desk, he saw Mina walk into the class. He thought about waving, but he paused when he saw her face. It wasn’t her usual cheerful face. It wasn’t the same spine-chilling look she had yesterday, but it still looked serious. His eyes narrowed as he saw her glance at the tattoo on her hand. She clenched her hand into a fist before letting out a heavy sigh as she pressed her head down to her desk. A small frown pulled on Bakugou’s lips as he kept his gaze on the pink haired girl. It hurt to watch her seem so… frustrated, not to see her bound into the classroom with a bright smile on her face. She was his best friend, seeing her in pain also meant he felt a sort of dull pain. He closed his eyes as he slowly started to stand, he wanted to make sure she was ok. They’ve known each other since they were little kids, in all that time he’s barely ever seen her upset. Something really had to be bugging her for her to be like this. However his attempt to care for his friend was cut short by Aizawa walking into the class, telling everyone to sit and be quiet. Bakugou grit his teeth, letting out a baited breath. Maybe he could catch her at lunch, if she didn’t leave like she did yesterday. 

The first half of the day felt like torture. Everytime Bakugou would look at the clock, thinking at least 20 minutes had passed, the clock had barely moved. He felt that off feeling growing inside him as the day went. Was he really just that worried about Mina? Or was that just more fuel to the flame than anything else. At this point he couldn’t really tell, he just knew he had to try and figure out whatever was wrong, with both Mina and the feeling around town lately. If he was gonna be a hero, this was as good a time as any to try it out. Better now than when the world was ending, at least here he could get a grasp of things for the future. Maybe he could tell Mina about it sometime soon, his whole dream of being a hero with magic. She’d probably be the only one who’d even let him finish talking about his dream before tearing into him. Maybe after it started to calm down, if it ever calmed down. At this rate, everything felt like it was going to feel this weird for a while. 

_______________________________________________________________________

They were finally released for lunch after what felt like an eternity. Bakugou quickly stood, seeing Mina pull herself up out of her chair. He needed to check on her, he may have a short fuse and an explosive temper, but he wasn’t heartless. Seeing his friend like that hurt, he wanted to see that stupid, dumb, giant smile again. And with that he walked over, standing in front of her desk as he let out an annoyed sigh. He raised his hand up quickly, flicking her forehead before casting a cold glare down at the pink haired girl.

“The hell is wrong with you? You really think I wouldn’t notice you acting all serious and mopey?” he snapped. “I’m your so called ‘best friend’ right? So you better start talkin’ before I drag it out of you”.

The female’s eyes widened as her golden eyes looked up at the blonde. After a second, a soft blush filled her cheeks as she started to giggle, the giggle soon turning full out laughter as she tilted her head to the side. “Aww~ you’re worried about me~” she teased, causing Bakugou to blush softly. She giggled softly before closing her eyes as a soft breath escaped her lips. She rubbed her right hand gently, opening her eyes slowly as she looked up at Bakugou. “I’m fine…, really. I’ve just been dealing with some personal stuff is all. I’m sorry for making you worry about little ol’ me”. Bakugou assumed he had an unconvinced look on his face as her smile shifted slightly. “Trust me Bakugou, it’s nothing I can’t handle myself…”.

“Ok, just let me know if you need anything… ok..?” He let out a curt laugh as he ran his right hand through his hair. He nodded a little as he felt a small smirk spread on his face, his crimson eyes falling onto the girl. Though he paused when he saw her eyes frozen on his hand, a look of what Bakugou could only describe as absolute horror swelling into her face. She was as white as a sheet, looking like she was about to puke. He tilted his head, glancing down at his hand to see the faded red marks still there from the night before. “Mina…?”

She slowly shook her head, grabbing his hand as she kept staring. He saw a couple tears streaming down her cheeks as her hair shadowed her eyes. “No… no no no. There’s no way fate would be this cruel…” she mumbled quietly, her grip only tightening on his hand. “Please don’t be this cruel…”.

“M-Mina? I-it’s just a burn. I was being careless when cooking dinner, it’s not like I’m gonna lose my arm” he said quickly, raising an eyebrow as he watched the girl freaking out over his hand. While he wasn’t entirely sure it was a burn, the theory made sense. He was often careless when cooking, and sometimes found out late he somehow burned himself. So he just put two and two together.

Her head darted up, her eyes meeting his as she let out a shuddered breath. “Really? That’s all this is?” she said quickly. Her voice sounded like she was pleading for him to confirm what she’d just heard.

With a confused look, Bakugou nodded. “Yeah, I swear, I don’t know what the hell you were freaking out about, but i’m gonna be fine Mina. besides, I’ve had worse burns on me. I still have scars from when we tried to fry shrimp for the first time”. He let out a soft laugh as he gently pulled his hand from her grip, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at Mina. She started laughing along with him as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“I remember me and your dad freaking out while your mom just quietly stuffed you in the car and took you to the hospital. You came back with half your face and your left arm wrapped up in bandages, but you had the biggest smile plastered on your face”. She held her hands up on her head as she laughed, closing her eyes as she giggled, her smile slowly coming back.

Bakugou smirked softly, his gaze falling down to her smiling lips as he felt his heart warm up slightly. There it was, the smile he had grown accustomed to seeing dragging him around everyday. He was glad he could see it again, even if it wasn’t as bright as usual. At this point, he’ll take anything over nothing.

“Hey… Bakugou”

He blinked a few times, snapping out of his thoughts as he quirked an eyebrow. “Hm? What is it?”

“Make sure you go home right after school, I heard people were being mugged around here late at night..”. Her tone was soft, but serious. Her eyes were full of concern as she glanced over at him, the light pouring in from the windows reflecting off her golden irises. It seemed like she was almost begging him to just go home.

Bakugou paused. This was the first he’s heard about this, but he wasn’t one to question Mina. Especially when she looked like she was dead serious about this. He just nodded, glancing out the window, seeing the city skyline shine in the sun. “Yeah, sure thing”.

_______________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day seemed to go a little quicker. Bakugou was still worried about Mina, but it put his mind at ease to know she’d be ok. Though what was puzzling him now was her reaction to the burn on his hand. She acted like he had gotten shot, or was marked for death. He glanced down towards his hand, raising an eyebrow as he traced a finger over the mark. It didn’t feel like anything, just the back of his hand. Wait, there wasn’t any pain. Normally a burn like this would hurt for a while right? He did have a high pain tolerance, but it should at least sting right? He froze when a terrifying idea flew into his head. Was this some mark that only comes because of magic? Like a telltale sign advertising to all who know ‘hey look at me! I know magic!’. Was this basically the equivalent of wearing a target on his back?

Bakugou spent the day trying to find ways to figure out if this really was something caused by magic or just some burn that happened to fry the nerves in his hand. As the school day ended he started home, making his way to the front gated before a loud voice called his name. He spun around, his eyes narrowed into a glare. The green haired girl from his class was quickly waking over.

“Iida wanted me to find you. Said you could help fix some stuff in the archery dojo. Some of our heaters and stuff shorted out. We asked him to take a look, but he said you’d be better” Asui said in a monotone voice. She looked at the blonde, quietly awaiting his response. 

He let out a soft groan, facepalming gently. He glanced around, Mina’s words rattling through his head, asking him to go home, basically pleading him. But if he didn’t do this Iida would be on his ass tomorrow. He weighed his options very carefully. If he just made sure Mina didn’t see him here after school, he could play it off tomorrow like he just went home, and everything would be fine. If he actually heeded Mina’s words, Iida would be pissed and give him his usual ‘30 minute speech’ on how making sure club equipment is functional is important. He could hide from Mina for a few hours right? Besides she has nothing to do with the archery club, so she won’t even see him to begin with. With a heavy sigh he motioned for her to lead the way.

A small smile spread across the girl’s face as she grabbed his sleeve, pulling him along towards the dojo. For how thin she looked, Asui was actually stronger than Bakugou would have thought. 

When they got to the dojo, Iida was standing there with the box of tools Bakugou used most of the time. Asui dragged out 4 heaters and a digital score counter they used when practicing for competitions. The green haired girl cleared her throat then sighed softly. “We’re pretty sure this one’s just dead” she said matter of factly, lightly kicking the heater closest to her. “But the others we think are just showing their age. I asked Iida if we could just buy new ones, but apparently we don’t have the ‘budget’ for them”.

Bakugou snickered softly as he walked over, kneeling down in front of the heaters before sitting down. “I’ve been telling him that for a while now, but it’s always the same response”. 

The 2 laugh while Iida grits his teeth, dropping the toolbox into Bakugou’s lap as he starts walking out of the dojo. “They don’t have club activities today, you can work in peace Bakugou”.

Asui giggled a little as she looked down at Bakugou, smiling softly. “Thank you for helping with what you can. We know some of these are really old, so if they can’t be fixed don’t worry about it”. She waved as she followed after Iida, leaving Bakugou alone. 

He took a deep breath as he opened up the first heater, his eyes narrowing as he saw the inside completely fried and burnt. “The hell… what happened to you…?” he mumbled quietly. He dug through the heater more, soon just closed it back up. Asui was right about this one, something cooked that thing nice and good, there was no saving it. He pushed that aside as he grabbed another one. Lucky this one seemed to be fine, just a few loose wires and some rattled parts, nothing unfixable. And so he got to work, doing what he could to fix everything. Some were a little worse for wear, but he was confident in his skills. 

_______________________________________________________________________

By the time he finished, the sun was already setting. The skys were a mix of oranges, reds, and dark blues, tiny stars poking through the sky. Bakugou wiped the sweat off his brow as he stood. It had taken several hours, but he managed to fix them all, leaving a note on the one that was completely fried. He let a sigh escape his lips as he stretched his arms over his head, a soft groan coming from him. Sitting hunched over for a while really made him stiff. He was just about to clean up the tools when he felt a sudden shockwave of power tear through him. His eyes widened as he froze in place. 

Magic

That was magic. He bolted out of the dojo, running as fast as his legs could take him, trying to find the source of that surge. Why the hell was there magic here? What the hell was going on here?! As he ran around the outside of the school, he heard the sound of metal clanking together, along with the sound of electricity crackling. Did something happen? Was something broken and that’s what he was hearing? But what did that have to do with a surge of magical power?! As he ran, the sounds started to become louder, in more of a loose pattern. It sounded like… fighting? As he passed the front gate, turning the corner to see the field and track, he froze in place. His crimson eyes grew wide as he felt fear swarm over him.

A large explosion burst through the field as a tall, buff male with what looked like Iron covers over his forearms jumped out of the smoke. As he landed, the ground beneath him cracked from the force. He was about as tall as Iida, with what looked like maroon colored pants and a tattered red cloth covering his waist. He had sleeves covering his forearms that seemed to connect to what Bakugou could only describe as gears around his shoulders. His hair was spiked up like a mountain and bright red. Bakugou watched as another figure burst through the top of the smoke cloud. It was a male in a long black cloak. His hair was bright yellow with a black streak on the left side. The cloaked blonde laughed, his hands sparked and crackled as lightning spun around them. It took Bakugou a second to realize he was flying as well. Were these people mages? Why the hell were they fighting here of all places?! Soon the blonde spoke, still laughing as he stared down at the redhead below. 

“So, Rider~ did you honestly think your stupid little fist show would do anything? I don’t know if you or your master is more stupid! She thinks it’s a good idea to attack me, and you think anything less than your Noble Phantasm can beat me! Who do you take me for, Assassin?” he cackled, his hands sparking more and more, a golden glow starting to form around his arms.

The redhead smirked softly, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared up at the electric blonde. “Tch, don’t get too ahead of yourself, Caster. You’re just catching me on an off day. These fists could snap you in half without a Noble Phantasm! And don’t you ever insult my master again!”

The blonde only laughed more, his eyes glowing a bright yellow as his arms started to spark wildly. “Oh don’t worry! I won’t have to~ because you’ll both be dead!” suddenly lightning sparked wildly from his hands, revealing what looked like a broad sword, the blade dripping with electric sparks. Caster’s eyes glowed as a psychotic smirk spread across his lips. Waves of power burst from the blade, the waves getting more powerful with each pulse. Causing Bakugou to fall back, a loud thud sounding as his bag spilled out onto the ground.

“Stoirm an-” the electric blonde froze as his gaze darted over to Bakugou. His grin turning into an annoyed grimace as the sword disappeared from his hand in a bright flash. 

Bakugou barely even blinked before the cloaked blonde was right in front of him, a murderous glare in his eyes. They threw their hand back as a bright ball of electricity started to form. Bakugou tried to back away, but his hand slipped, causing him to fall onto his back. His eyes were wide with fear as he stared up at the cloaked lightning manipulator. 

“No witnesses…” the blonde muttered before throwing his hand back down. 

Bakugou braced for the impact, knowing full well he was about to die. But he felt the impact of something on the ground in front of him. After what felt like an eternity he looked up, seeing the buff redhead called Rider standing in front of him. Smoke bellowed from his arms as he quickly turned to look back, his eyes giving the most serious look he’s ever seen. 

“Run!”.

And with that, Bakugou scrambled up, leaving his bag and its spilled contents all over the ground. He just ran, he just ran as fast as he could. He heard the sound of fighting before another loud explosion. As he glanced back, he saw Caster skidding out the front gate, bursting forward after him. His eyes went wide as he immediately tried thinking of what he should do. He couldn’t go home, they would just masacre his family along with him. Same if he went to Mina’s house. He grit his teeth, hearing the crazed magic user cackle behind him as he hears loud pops and sparks. All he could do was fight and run. Even if his magic wasn’t as powerful, it didn’t matter as long as he got one really good hit! 

Bakugou spun around, his crimson eyes glaring at his pursuer. This dumbass doesn’t know how strong Bakugou was, or that He even used magic! Though as Bakugou spun around, he saw a small knife barreling towards him, sparks flying off it. It pierced his left shoulder, the lightning causing him to spasm and fall to the ground. Caster snickered softly as he grabbed the blonde by the throat, raising him up over their head. “Look, it’s nothing personal kid. My master just doesn’t want outsiders to know we exist~ so i’m gonna have to kill ya now~”. 

Bakugou felt the hand on his throat heating up, hearing the electric hum start to get louder. It was now or never if he was gonna attack, this is the moment!. He quickly grabbed onto Caster’s arm, gripping both hands tightly before starting to speak. “Ich halte dich mit meiner Seele, jetzt brach mit Kraft hervor! Explosion!”. 

Seconds later, a bright light burst from his hands as a large explosion caused Caster to screech in pain, letting Bakugou go. He didn’t waste a second. He bolted down the street, hearing the wails and curses of Caster as he ran. That bought him a little time, enough to duck into an abandoned warehouse down the street. He slammed and locked the door behind him. He quickly turned around, trying to find a place to hide. But he paused when he saw the state of the warehouse. The inside was scorched, and a weird circle with symbols was drawn towards the back wall. As Bakugou started to inspect it, the door started to get slammed. The curses and rage of Caster loud as day on the other side. Bakugou quickly spun around, holding his hands out to release another explosion. 

A massive bolt of lightning burst through the door, another slamming into Bakugou, throwing him back onto the ground as Caster walked in. “Damnit kid! That really stung! And you ruined my damn clothes!” he snapped.

Bakugou groaned, slowly sitting up as he saw Caster making his way towards him. That massive explosion barely even scorched his clothes, there was nothing Bakugou could do. He was dead, this was it. This was where he died, in a burnt warehouse, and no one would even know he died. He winced as he felt something burn on his right hand. He glanced down to see what looked like a spear running down his hand, two curved lines on either side of the spear. His eyes widened softly as he felt tears starting to well up in his eyes. So it was something to do with magic after all. He felt his heart drop as he watched Caster’s arm raise over his head. A bright ball of lightning illuminating the inside of the warehouse in a bright glow. 

Bakugou felt the tears streaming down his cheeks. This was how he died, there was no getting around it. He reflected on his life, remembering things he could have done. He could have told his mom he loved her a few more times… oh god she’s gonna think he ran away. And what the hell was Mina gonna go through. He was supposed to be there for her when she was upset. Damn, this really hurt, dying with regrets. But there was nothing he could do. He was so caught up in his mind he didn’t even see the circle on the ground behind him beaming with light. He just stared up at Caster as his enraged glare was lit up by the ball of lightning.

However, in less than an instant there was a loud sound of what sounded like a bullet. Both Caster and Bakugou froze as Caster’s forearm fell to the floor. The electric blonde let out a bloodcurdling scream of agony as he stumbled back. In another flash of red, a long, metallic spear shot into Caster’s right shoulder, the blade bursting through as blood splattered onto the ground. He tried grabbing onto it, trying to pull it out as he wailed in pain. “W-what the hell did you-” he started, though was cut off a second later. 

In a gust of wind, a thin figure in black appeared in front of Caster. Their hazel eyes glared deep into his golden ones as they swung a hand back, clenching it into a tight fist. Less than an instant later, the fist slammed into Caster’s gut, causing him to cough up blood. The force of the punch sent caster bursting through the wall of the warehouse and rolling across the asphalt street. The figure threw their left hand forward, their hand wide open. 

“Return” they muttered, causing the spear to tear out of Caster’s shoulder. It flew around the figure several times before slamming into their hand. They quickly spun it into their right hand before squatting into a fighting position. Their legs in a wide stance as their left arm was out in front of them, while their right held the spear tightly under their armpit. Soon their left fingertips touched the floor, ready to launch forward at any instant. 

Caster screamed, his face contorted into a mix of rage and pain as a bolt of lightning shot out of his sliced arm, slamming into his forearm still on the ground next to Bakugou. He yanked his stub back, pulling the arm over towards him as he grit his teeth. Both halves of his arm slammed together, lightning bursting out of the injury as he pointed his other hand at the figure. Suddenly several large bolts of lightning burst forth. The figure launched forward, dodging the lightning with ease as they seemed to disappear into thin air. Not even an instant later, the figure appeared in front of Caster, quickly spinning and slamming their leg into his head, sending him back. Caster stumbled back before flying forward, throwing his left arm back as several sparks of blue lightning revealed a sword, similar to the one he had earlier. The figure merely knelt down, bursting forward as fast as light itself as they appeared behind Caster. The blonde looked back in horror as he witnessed the speed he was dealing with. Their hazel eyes staring daggers down at the male as they spun their spear quickly, slicing through Caster’s hand and gashing his left eye. Caster fell to the ground with a loud thud as his hand flew off a few feet away as the sword disappeared into sparks. The figure appeared in front of Bakugou as Caster writhed in pain, using the same trick he used before. The lightning connected his hand and arm, pulling it back with a bright array of sparks. He gripped his hand over his bleeding eye socket as he growled, stepping forward. The same blue lightning appearing in his right hand, starting to reveal his sword. The figure knelt down, holding the spear tightly as they waited for Caster to attack. With an enraged scream Caster stepped forward, about to launch himself forward before suddenly freezing as a quick flash of red bursts around him. He stepped back, still gripping his eye as blood streamed down his cheek and wrist. 

“You got lucky, boy, Lancer! If my master wasn’t telling me to retreat you’d both be dead! You hear me?!” he screeched, taking a few steps back as he spun around, soon disappearing into a cloud of golden mist. 

“Lancer…?” Bakugou muttered quietly, looking at the figure in front of him.

The figure slowly stood, the metallic red spear disappearing into a red mist, much like Caster. As they turned around, Bakugou finally got a good look at them. They were a female around Bakugou’s height. Her hair was a chocolate brown, with some strands framing her face. Her features themselves were kinda round, though the look she had on her face was serious. She was wearing something that looked almost skin tight, defining the muscles in her arm along with her body shape. It was black with pink trim/patterns all over it. Her shoulders seemed to have some kind of red, metal shoulder pads covering them. She fully faced the blonde as she stared down with intent.

“I ask you, are you my master?”


	2. A cruel fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I ask again, are you my master?"
> 
> "Lancer!!"
> 
> "Just kill him... Berserker~"
> 
> "What do we do now, Katsuki?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, here's chapter 2! for the 3 people actually reading this, hope you like it! also for the Servant heights, I'm basing them off the age they were when they died/the prime of their lives, which is usually around the middle of their lives (Like the difference between Archer and Shirou). hence why Uraraka and Kirishima are described as taller and buffer than they would be as teenagers

Bakugou stared up at the woman in front of him. His mind raced at a million miles an hour as he tried to wrap his head around this. He watched a man named Rider and a man named Caster fighting? No, that couldn’t be their names, they had to be codenames right? Anyways, then Caster started chasing him, something about not wanting witnesses. When Bakugou used his explosion magic, it didn’t really do anything. If anything it just pissed off Caster. Then just as Caster was about to kill him, their arm was sliced off. Then Lancer showed up, knocking them back. Then they fought a pretty one sided battle, then Caster left. Ok, Bakugou had a vague idea of what happened. He blinked a few times as the woman only stared back. 

“I ask again, are you my master?” the repeated, he voice sounding a little more urgent.

Bakugou scrambled to stand, gripping his left shoulder, remembering Caster threw a knife at him. He needed to get that fixed up somehow. He looked at the woman who stood about his height, his eyes narrowing. “W-what? What do you mean ‘master’?” 

A puzzled look filled the woman’s face as she gently grabbed his right hand, looking at the tattoos. “I was summoned here was I not, to fight in the Holy Grail War? The Grail chose you as a master, evident by the command seals on your hand”.

“Grail war? The hell is a Grail w-” he froze in place as he suddenly remembered. In that spell book, that holy object must be the Grail, and the war for it must be this ‘Holy Grail War’. His gaze slowly trailed up to her face as he took a few steps back. “W-what are you? A mage? What?”

“I am a Heroic spirit. We’re called servants, and we serve our masters who summon us to try and obtain the grail”. She said it like it was a known fact, her tone serious and straight forward. 

“Were those other 2 servants…? Or was just Caster a servant?”.

“There are 7 servants that are summoned to fight in the grail war. Saber, Archer, Berserker, Caster, Rider, Assassin, and Lancer, which would be me” she started. She slowly started to relax, her demeanor starting to loosen up as she looked forward at Bakugou. However seconds later her eyes widened, quickly spinning around in front of the blonde. She knelt down, holding her right hand out as the spear appeared in her hand. In less than an instant she shot forward, disappearing into a cloud of dust. “Master, stay here!”

Bakugou coughed slightly, quickly running after her. As he was running out of the warehouse, he heard the sound of metal slamming together back near the school. 

His eyes widened as he stumbled forward, staying slightly hidden behind the broken wall where Caster had been thrown out. Lancer was quickly darting around Rider, while the redhead was throwing punches towards the brunette. Her eyes glowed a bright hazel as she quickly spun around, her spear glowing a bright red as mist poured from the blade. She thrust the spear forward, a bright beam emitting from the blade burst forward towards Rider. He grit his teeth, throwing his arm forward to block it, only to have the beam blast a hole right through it. In another flash she was right in front of Rider, quickly spinning around as she slammed her shin against his neck as hard as she could, launching him to the side. The sound of the ground breaking up filled the air as Rider ran out towards Lancer. Her eyes narrowed as she quickly spun her spear in her left hand, squatting down as she waited. Rider threw his left arm back, his hand glowing brightly as he clenched it into a right fist. The asphalt beneath his feet shattered as he launched forward, bearing his sharp, shark like teeth as he threw his arm forward with all his might. Lancer’s eyes locked onto his fist, clamping her grip onto her spear like her life depended on it. She bent backwards, moving to the side, shoving the blunt end of the spear into Rider’s side as hard as she could, hearing the telltale sound of ribs snapping. Rider groaned from the pain, gritting his teeth as he threw his arm down. The force from his punch caused a strong blast of wind past Lancer’s head. Lancer grit her teeth, twisting her spear in Rider’s side before pushing him back with force. She quickly slammed the pole of the spear into his head, causing the redhead to fall back to the ground with a thud. 

“Rider!” 

A loud scream caused both Lancer and hidden Bakugou to freeze. A fluff of pink hair quickly ran out of the front gates of the school, sprinting towards the 2 servants.

“Rider’s master!” Lancer said quickly, kneeling down in a flash. her legs in a wide stance as her left arm was out in front of them, while their right held the spear tightly under their armpit. Soon her left fingertips touched the floor, the blade of the spear starting to glow just like it had moments before when she attacked Rider. 

Bakugou’s eyes widened as his crimson eyes fell on the figure running out of the school. No, no no no, there was no way. There was no way Mina was here, there was no way she knew what was going on. Then suddenly it clicked for him, a lightbulb went on that should have frankly been on since the beginning. The tattoos on her hand, they were those command seals that Lancer had mentioned. She had to be Rider’s master.

His body moved on its own, his mind still lagging behind as he started sprinting out from behind the wall. He felt tears start to flow down his cheeks as he watched. Lancer was about to bolt forward and kill Mina. Mina was about to die. No. No no no! He wasn’t about to let her die! Not here, not now! His eyes swelled with determination as he grit his teeth. Lancer pushed off the ground, shooting forward. She threw her arm back, gripping the spear with an iron grip as she let out a deep breath. Bakugou’s eyes widened slightly as he reached his right hand out, trying to grab the brunette. 

“Stop, Lancer!”

His scream echoed as one of the smaller curved lines on the command seal burst into a bright glow. Soon a red aura burst out of Lancer, freezing her in place as she let out a strained cough. She slowly started to glare back at Bakugou as the blade of the spear slowly stopped glowing. Her gaze was a combination of confused, enraged, and concerned. “Master?! Why stop me?! They’re a threat! If we eliminate the master, the flow of mana is cut off, the servant will essentially be finished!”.

“She’s not a threat! She could never be a threat!”. The blonde snapped back quickly, glaring back at Lancer, seeing her recoil slightly at his words. When he shifted his gaze over to Mina, she was just standing there. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she looked like she was holding back so many emotions. Bakugou felt his heart drop as she took a deep breath. 

“From now on, we’re enemies. That’s the nature of the Holy Grail War… we’ll call this encounter a draw, but next time we fight till only one servant or person stands… don’t think this is anywhere near over, Katsuki Bakugou!”. Her voice shuttered as she glanced down towards the ground. Bakugou knew she was doing everything in her power not to make eye contact. And while he partly understood, he was also completely lost at the same time. Couldn’t they team up for the Grail? And besides, it’s not like bakugou even wanted the thing. He didn’t even know how the thing worked or why it’s important. But by the time he was able to talk, Mina was already walking away. Rider groaned softly as he stood, soon dissipating into a glowing red mist. 

Bakugou just stood there, clenching his hands into tight fists, closing his eyes. A baited breath escaped his lips as he shook his head. He’d find some way to fix this, show her they could still be friends. Show her they can have some kind of alliance throughout this thing. 

Suddenly the laugh of a mature woman filled the air. High heels clacked on the pavement, getting closer and closer. Both Bakugou and Lancer immediately looked up, their eyes darting everywhere. Soon a tall woman walked out of the shadows and into the open. She had a black crop top-esk shirt, only covering down to just above her stomach. She had a long jacket over the shirt which fell all the way to her ankles. Her pants were a dark gray, hugging her legs snuggly. Her hands were in the pockets of her jacket as she walked over. Her long black hair fell all the way to just above her waist, her hips swaying slightly as she walked over. “My my~ it was brought to my attention that the 6th servant was summoned, but I wasn’t expecting you to already run into trouble~” The woman smirked, watching both Bakugou and Lancer. 

Lancer’s eyes widened as she quickly got in front of Bakugou, gripping the spear with both hands as she kept her eyes locked onto the woman. Bakugou could feel the concern and distrust flowing off her. Was this another enemy master? “Don’t step any closer. It’s evident you know of the Grail War, that would imply you’re the enemy, and the enemy is a threat that must be killed”

The woman only laughed as she shook her head. “So naive, Lancer. Do you think that’s anyway to speak to the overseer of this war? I would think not”.

Lancer’s eyes narrowed as she stepped back closer towards Bakugou. Her grip loosened slightly, though she still remained ready to attack at any instant.

Could Bakugou trust this woman? Probably not, however, if she really was the overseer of this ‘war’ she might be of use. She could fill him in on everything he needed to know in order to survive this thing. With a reluctant breath, he stepped forward, his crimson eyes filled with determination as he kept his gaze locked on her. He cleared his throat, trying to sound as calm as he could. “Who are you? And what do you mean ‘overseer’? Are you in charge of this entire thing?”

The woman paused as she heard him speak. A sadistic grin spread on her face as she snickered softly. Both the grin and smirk sent a terrifying chill down his spine.

“How rude of me, let me introduce myself~ I am Nemuri Kayama~ I work for the Holy Church and was appointed overseer after our last one… well he died”. Her tone was dripping with both seduction and seriousness. “And you have nothing to fear, for I’m no master. It’s against the rules for the overseer to partake in the Grail War, though that didn’t stop the previous one. But look where that got him, so”.

“What’s this Holy Grail War all about? How the hell does it work? Why do servants have to fight while their masters sit back and watch from the sidelines?”

“All valid questions, which I shall try my best to answer” she started, her hands moving from her pockets to on her hips. Her sky blue eyes narrowed as they basically drilled holes into Bakugou. “The Holy Grail is an omnipotent wish granting device, whichever servant/master pair gets their hands on it first wins. However to be safe enough to get to it, that means having to kill the other pairs. While it’s not necessary to kill the masters, it would mean a definite end to the servant, since their source of mana would be gone. Why fight the rest of the snake when you can cut off it’s head and be done with it?”

The blonde stumbled back, his eyes widened with… he didn’t even know what emotion he was feeling right now. An omnipotent wish granter? Like hell that was a real thing! But everything else was true, with servants, masters, all that stuff. So was an all powerful wish granter really that far fetched? As much as Bakugou wanted to write it off as fake, he was dragged into something he had no choice but to fight in.

The woman started once more,her smirk growing more as she took a few steps closer. “Servants also have a special attack called noble phantasms, which eat up a lot of mana from both the master and servant. I’m sure Lancer can go into a more detailed description if needs be. You are allowed to form alliances with people, though finding people who’d want to team up with you is a different matter entirely. It’s also a good idea to keep your servant’s identity a secret from everyone else. You can know it, but if you don’t want your enemies to know your weakness, I'd stay quiet and not broadcast it to the world”. She teasingly put a finger over her lips as she let out a sadistic giggle.

Bakugou nodded, his mind still processing everything he’s heard up till now. He bit his lip as his eyes narrowed, glancing over at Lancer from time to time.

The woman stretched her arms over her head, causing her crop top to raise up, barely covering her large chest as she yawned loudly. “Well, this is where we part ways for the night. If you have any more questions, there’s a church near the edge of downtown, feel free to drop by if you have questions~ or if Lancer dies and you need some protection from the others~” and with that, she started to walk past the 2, a large smirk on her face. As she walked down the street, she glanced back time after time. She slowly entered the church, laughing quietly as she shut the door. Soon another woman’s voice filled the church as Nemuri walked up towards the altar. 

“So you lied to the pig and Lancer about being a master? I thought these ones would be different” the voice echoed. It sounded much like Nemuri, though the tone held something akin to entitlement. Nemuri smirked more, shrugging her shoulders.

“If they all trust that i’m not a master, they won’t suspect me~ and they’ll have their guard down when we kill them and take the grail for ourselves~”. She walked up to the altar as she felt her shoulders relax. “Unlike Kotomine, we won’t fail to get the Grail”.

The voice cackled, the sound echoing loudly throughout the quiet and the empty space. “My, my~ maybe I did luck out getting some priest as my master!” the voice chided on. “But remember~ This Grail is mine, i’m merely just allowing you to grant your wish since you’re making for some good entertainment”.

Nemuri snickered, licking her lips as she turned to face the church's front doors as a bright glow of golden light materialized. She put her hands on her hips as she felt her face contort into a confident grin. “I wouldn’t dream of taking what is rightfully yours out from under you, my queen~”.

_______________________________________________________________________

Bakugou stood there with Lancer as he watched the woman walk off into the night. His eyes cast to the ground as he exhaled, his mind trying to comprehend the reality of his situation. He glanced over towards Lancer, who was looking around on high alert. She didn’t have her spear, though Bakugou knew she could have it in a split second. This entire situation was weird, and that was putting it lightly. But he knew this was a matter of life or death, especially given his run in with Caster and how Lancer would have speared Mina if he didn’t stop her. He needed to fight to survive, even if it was just defending somewhere to hide and wait out. His hands formed tight fists as he looked up, turning to face the brunette, who stood slightly taller than the blonde. 

“Lancer”

He spoke with determination, his eyes swelling with the will to survive. Lancer looked over, her face casting a look of question as she turned to face Bakugou.

He took a deep breath, clenching his fist in front of him as a confident smirk tugged at his lips. “You’re my servant, and I'm your master. Together the two of us will not only survive this, but we’re going to win this thing”. He felt him swell with confidence as he smiled proudly. He held his hand out towards the servant, knowing they could figure out a way to win. 

Lancer blinked a few times, glancing between his face and his hand. After a second, a soft smile graced her lips as she gently took his hand, shaking it as her eyes matched his. They swelled with determination as she gripped onto his hand. “Understood, master”.

Bakugou paused for a second, rubbing the back of his head as he laughed a little. “Just call me Katsuki, and you don’t have to tell me what heroic spirit you are if you don’t want to, I'd probably spill it out sooner or later”. 

Lancer shook her head, smiling more as she let Bakugou’s hand go. “Katsuki, yes, i’d much prefer to call you that” she nodded, chuckling lightly. “And it’s no bother, I’m the heroic spirit Ochako Uraraka. However, like the overseer said, when around others I think it wise to refer to me as Lancer”.

Bakugou agreed, nodding as he slid his hands into his pockets. Ochako Uraraka, he’d have to look up her legend, or ask her later. The two slowly started the trek back home to Bakugou’s house. Bakugou gave her the expressive order to not materialize until he was in his room and the door was locked. He didn’t want his parents, specifically his mom, to get any ideas on why a woman that looked several years older was coming home with him. Especially while she was dressed in some medieval, magic bodysuit. Lancer agreed, though she stayed in her physical form while they walked home. 

Unbeknownst to them, a tall, thin figure stood on the roof of the school. They stretched their arms over their head groaning softly. The figure stepped back away from the edge of the roof, cackling quietly. they had seen everything from when Rider had fought Caster. Their hands slipped into their pockets, slowly turning around. Their gaze fell onto a tall, dark figure in a tattered cloak. A skull shaped mask covered their face, concealing what the hood on the cloak missed. Their thin, almost clawed hands held onto the small frame of a young girl. Her dark green hair had been pulled out of its usual neat design, seemingly in disarray as her eyes swelled with fear. Her cheeks were stained with tears as she stared at the figure on the ledge. She had a thick cloth in her mouth 

“Tsuyu Asui~ normally i’d feel at least a little bad for doing something like this to you~ But, sacrifices must be made in war, right?” the figure teased. their index finger carefully hooked under her chin, forcing her to stare them directly in their eyes. Another cackle left the figure as Tsuyu watched in horror, unsure what was about to happen. The figure only looked at the masked one holding Tsuyu as a psychotic smile pulled at their lips. “You’re gonna become food for my dear friend here~! He’s gonna drain you of all your mana, however that also means you’re gonna lose most of your blood… oh well! At least I won’t be wasting one one of the pretty girls for this~”.

Tsuyu’s eyes widened into saucers. Her head quickly darted back to see the skull mask’s jaws open up, revealing the jagged and yellow teeth of the mask’s user. She tried to scream, the cloth muffling them as she tried thrashing around, trying anything she could to get out of the masked figure’s grasp. She felt tears stream down her cheeks as her muffled screams barely made it to the other figure on the ledge as she watched them only laugh at her fear. 

“Drink as much as you want, but don’t forget the main course is coming soon, Assassin~” the figure sneered. 

Blood splattered on the rooftop as Assassin bit down onto the crook of Tsuyu’s neck. She screamed in pain, though it was still muffled. Tears kept flowing, squirming like crazy as she tried to escape as best she could. Though it was to no avail, she just felt like she was getting weaker and weaker. 

“If she manages to survive, just dump her in an alleyway down in the city, I’m sure someone will find her…” the figure muttered quietly, scanning the area. A sly smirk came to their lips as they sighed, looking out at the night time skyline. “Oh Bakugou~ Mina~ you poor souls, you think you’ll fight for the grail~ but you’ll just end up as food for my Assassin, just you watch~!”

_______________________________________________________________________

The next morning came all too early for Bakugou. His alarm blared out as he groaned, rolling out of bed to shut it off. Was that all just some weird dream? Bakugou did have a pretty… eventful imagination, so it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility. Once the alarm fell silent, the blonde raised his hands over his head, cracking his knuckles. However he knew something was immediately wrong. A sharp pain shot through his left shoulder as he gagged slightly. He fell to his knees from the sudden surge of pain. He gripped his shoulder, seeing several bandages wrapped around his shoulder and torso. A decently sized bloodstain had seeped through the bandages as he winced slightly, trying to carefully roll his shoulder. Guess getting stabbed really does hurt. 

Finally coming back to his feet he shuddered slightly, remembering the events of last night. Suddenly a bright swirl of red mist flew around next to Bakugou, Lancer appeared next to the blonde, her hazel eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at the blonde. “Master, er… Katsuki, you should be resting, your wound might not be severe, however you need to be at full strength if you want to fight for the grail”.

He only sighed, pulling a clean shirt out of his dresser. He knew what he should be doing, but he needed to go to school, he didn’t want to worry Iida or the others. Besides, he forgot to clean the dojo the night before, so he should probably apologize to Tsuyu. He wondered how the school was gonna deal with the damage to the field. Rider and Caster weren’t exactly careful with their fight. He wandered downstairs as he glanced into the kitchen, seeing his mother setting plates down on the table. Breakfast was eerily quiet, his mom didn’t even chew him out for coming home late last night. All she did was tell him to have a good day when he left.

_______________________________________________________________________

The walk to school was quiet. Normally kids were messing around, talking to each other and teasing. But now, they were all silent, their faces swelling with sadness and worry. Was something happening that Bakugou didn’t know about? Did something happen that he didn’t know about? Sure the news recently hasn’t been the best, an increase of violent crimes have been happening around town, but that was out in the countryside, not in the city, right? There wasn’t anything on the news this morning that he heard, it was just the normal stuff. Some more information on the weird power surges downtown and bits and pieces of news from across the country. 

As the blonde walked into the front gates, seeing some of the members of the archery club huddled up in a group by the dojo’s entrance. Quirking up an eyebrow, he slowly makes his way over, his hands sliding into his pockets. They all had the same worried look on their faces as one girl looked on the verge of tears. Bakugou felt his heart drop slightly as he tilted his head. Has something really bad happened? Was it really this bad and he just didn’t know about it. Clearing his throat, he put on a shallow smile as he walked over to the group.

“Hey, sorry about the mess in there… I heard something last night and got distracted, my bad” he said in a quiet tone, not wanting to startle any of them. One girl nodded, running her hand through her orange hair as she sighed. 

“It’s fine. It wasn’t that messy anyways…”. Her tone was somber, the same kind when you lose someone close. 

He nodded slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. “Have any of you seen Tsuyu? I needed to talk to her about some of the heaters…”.

The second those words left his lips, the group was staring at him. Their expressions are a mix of shock, sadness, rage, and fear. The girl that was on the verge of tears just quietly started to sob. What did he say? Something was definitely wrong, but what. The orange haired girl pinched the bridge of her nose, holding back what looked like so many emotions as she took a deep, shaky breath. 

“Asui… last night her body was found in an alleyway downtown. Her clothes were all torn up and she was missing a lot of blood…” her eyes shut tightly, tears starting to flow down her cheeks. “The police say she was attacked, given her clothes, but they don’t know how she lost all that blood. She’s in the hospital now, but that’s all we know”.

Bakugou felt his heart drop. Tsuyu was… attacked? Last night?! His mind suddenly started working at a million miles an hour, trying to think of what happened. What if she saw Caster and Rider fighting, what if Caster went after her like they did with him. She wasn’t a master, she didn’t have a servant to protect her! She could have been left to die by Caster. He kept trying to make sense of what happened, his mind lost in thought. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder as he was shaken out of his trance. He glanced to the side to see a wide grin, long black hair, and 2 jet black irises looking at him with a smug look filling their features.

Hanta Sero… the school's resident douchebag.

“Hey Bakugou~ you come to try and beg your way into the archery club?”. His voice was dripping with his godzilla sized ego. Bakugou never really wanted to hit someone within .002 seconds of hearing their voice, but Sero was the exception. This dickbag has tried to sleep with every girl in 3rd year, even trying to get some of the 2nd years. A rage fueled Bakugou’s eyes as he grit his teeth. He was doing everything in his power to not beat him to a pulp. Luckily for him, he didn’t have to. The orange haired girl stepped forward, crossing her arms over her chest as she snapped. 

“Get the hell away from here. You have the audacity to just… disappear from the club, then waltz over 4 months later, after our club president was attacked and almost died, and act like nothing happened? You have no right to be here you 5 timing piece of shit…”. An unbridled rage eliminated off the girl as her words shot like bullets through Sero. “You’re worse than Monoma, at least he has the decency to not fuck everyone he sees!

His sarcastic, cocky persona disappeared in less than a second. His face contorted into what could only be seen as anger.

“You little bitch- I am a founding member of this damn club, I can come back whenever I damn well please! How is it my problem if that green haired slut went and got herself rap-” 

his sentence was cut off almost immediately by Bakugou’s fist ramming into his cheek. Sero stumbled back, holding his jaw as Bakugou glared daggers at the black haired male. The blonde quickly walked over, throwing his right hand back, his left gripping onto the collar of Sero’s jacket. Bakugou’s eyes glowed a bright red as he slammed another punch into Sero’s face as hard as he could. He was pissed. No, it was more than that. This was a level of anger he’s never really felt before, something new, something… scary. He’s known Tsuyu since middle school. Sure, they were never super close, mostly just dragged everywhere with Mina, but he knows for a fact she wasn’t a slut, or anything like that whatsoever. He also knew there was no way in hell he’d let some womanizing piece of shit talk about her like that. Sure he and Tsuyu weren’t good friends, but they were still friendly to each other, they stuck up for each other. And right now the ball was in Bakugou’s court.

Sero fell back onto the ground, wiping the blood flowing out of his nose and lip. His jet black eyes glared up at the blonde as he spat at them. Bakugou’s eyes had fogged over with anger, quickly stepping over, slamming his foot onto Sero’s chest. He knocked the breath out of the black haired male, gritting his teeth. He slowly started to press his foot down harder, hearing Sero groan in pain. 

“Listen to me you womanizing manwhore. You have no right to call Tsuyu a slut. She never has and never will be whatever kind of lowlife scum you are. She is an innocent, kind hearted person who sticks up for her friends. She is an actual human being. Just because she doesn’t want to fuck your micro-dick doesn’t mean you get to write off her being attacked as her fault! You have no right to make anything that happens to anyone their fault because they don’t want to sleep with you! She was attacked, she is hurt, she might not survive, and you have the audacity to say it was her fault because she was some slutty whore who didn’t let you fuck her? What kind of egotistical bubble of self love do you live in!? If anyone that goes to this school is a slut, it’s you”. 

Bakugou had been shouting at the top of his lungs, everyone had stopped moving to watch. The people at the front entrance had stopped in the middle of changing their shoes. People in their classrooms had stopped talking to watch from the windows. Even the teachers just stopped to watch, not doing anything. Bakugou glared down at Sero, lifting his foot off him before ramming a hard kick into his ribs. Sero yelled in pain as he rolled over, spitting out some blood as he glared around at everyone watching. 

“Aren’t any of you going to help me?! Keep this psychopath off me!” Sero screeched, slowly trying to stand as he looked around. Everyone stayed where they were, staring at him with a disgusted look in their faces. Bakugou moved over towards Sero, grabbing the back of his collar, yawning him back up to his feet as the blonde’s crimson eyes drilled holes into them.

“If I hear you calling Tsuyu, or anyone for that matter, anything like that again, I will personally beat you much worse than this, then drop you in Tokyo bay… Understand me?”. The blonde’s tone was grim, his eyes wide with hatred as Sero nodded quickly, pulling away and quickly going inside the main building.

Bakugou let out a heavy sigh as he glanced around. He noticed everyone watching, soon turning away. Some nodded, others gave thumbs up. A few actually gave some applause. He glanced over to the group by the dojo, the orange haired girl walking over, a slight smirk on her face. 

“Good on you… If you hadn't taken the first punch I probably would have..” the girl sighed softly. She was about the same height as Bakugou, maybe a little shorter. Her orange hair was pulled back into a ponytail as she rubbed her arm slightly “I’m Itsuka Kendo, I’m the… vice president, I guess you could say, of the archery club”.

Bakugou nodded, shaking his right hand in the air a little, trying to shake away the stinging from punching Sero. he then held it out to Kendo, his normal, unenthused face looking at the girl. “Katsuki Bakugou” he said quietly.

Kendo only smiled and took his hand, shaking it. “I’ll tell Asui you stuck up for her when the club goes to visit her after school, unless you wanna come with?”.

Bakugou smirked softly, shaking his head gently. “Thanks for the offer, but I have a lot of stuff to do… tell her I hope she gets better”.

Kendo nodded, letting his hand go and waving slightly, soon turning and walking back to the group of club members. Bakugou’s crimson eyes lingered on the orange haired girl for a few seconds before walking into the building. The blonde was completely oblivious to the mess of short, pink hair standing in the front gates of the school. Her golden eyes locked on him and Kendo’s interactions, a hand gently gripping over her heart as she just stood there. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Bakugou’s eyes wandered all over the classroom. At first falling onto Tsuyu’s empty seat, then shifting over to look at Mina up at the front of the class. His memory replayed their actions from the night before, seeing the pain in her eyes as Lancer and Rider fought. Why was she wrapped up in all this? How did she get wrapped up in this? He didn’t want to fight her, she was his best friend, they’ve been through everything together. If he lost her now… he wouldn’t know what would happen to him. 

The rest of class went by rather quickly. When the bell rang for lunch, Bakugou glanced over towards Mina’s seat, but she wasn’t there. Did she go get lunch? He absentmindedly got up, walking out of the classroom. He glanced around, not seeing her anywhere. He started down the hall, noticing the halls getting more and more empty till he turned a corner, seeing Mina standing in front of a tall, bulky redhead. It took Bakugou a second to register it as Rider, seeing the redhead’s eyes narrow as they locked onto the blonde. Mina spun around, a confused look on her face, soon turning to a look of anguish upon seeing the blonde. 

“Damnit… why here…” she mumbled quietly, her eyes swelling with hurt as she fully faced the blonde. Rider stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest as his head tilted to the side. His bright red eyes glanced back to the pink haired girl, as if waiting for her to give the command. 

Mina let out a shaky breath as she ran her hand through her hair, putting on a blank face as her eyes drilled holes into Bakugou. “I had hoped to root out the master and servant that got Asui before dealing with you… however, I guess we might as well take what we can get”. 

Bakugou’s eyes went as wide as he stumbled back, falling onto the ground as he pushed himself back. “H-Hey! M-Mina wait-!”

Mina crossed her arms, glancing at Bakugou before meeting Rider’s eyes. She waved her hand through the air, turning her gaze away. “Get rid of him, Rider”. 

The redhead sighed softly, glancing down at Bakugou before cracking his knuckles. “Sorry kid…”. His forearms started to glow, soon metal plates wrapped around his fists and forearms as he swung his arm back. His foot slammed forward, the concrete floor cracking from the force as his eyes shone a ruby red. 

Bakugou was backed up against the wall, tears starting to stream down his cheeks as he grit his teeth. There was no way, this wasn’t happening. Why Mina, why? They could’ve worked together, they could’ve been partners. He didn’t want the Grail, she could have it for all he cared! Suddenly it felt like time had slowed down to a halt. His crimson eyes stared at Mina. In an instant his mind was flooded with memories the 2 had together. Growing up together, all the adventures they went on in elementary school. All the messing around they did when they were in middle school. The class trip in their 2nd year of high school. Walking to school together, spending time at each other’s house. Was that all meaningless to her? Was that all just something she could throw away so easily. Next his mind was flooded with… what could have been? The 2 of them graduating together. Getting jobs, meeting up for drinks. Complaining about their love lives… maybe even becoming…    
  


No.

There was no ‘what could have been’. Bakugou’s face burst into a flame of determination. He had to bet everything on one last ditch attempt. He was going to live, he was going to live no matter what. Sure, watching his best friend throw him aside hurt like hell. It hurt more than anything he’s felt before, but he’d be damned if that would make him stop wanting to survive. He glared up at Rider, seeing his right fist burst into a golden glow as he grit his teeth. As fast as he could, he swung his own right hand above his head, taking a deep breath, he put everything he had into one final scream.

**_“Lancer!”_ **

Rider swung his fist forward, the golden glow barreling towards Bakugou’s face. However, the blonde didn’t flinch. He stared Rider dead in the eye, his crimson irises glowing as bright as ever. He was going to live, he was going to survive in this damn world no matter what. And if he’s to die, he was sure as hell going to go down kicking!

Just as Rider’s fist came millimeters from Bakugou’s head, a bright burst of red light erupted in the hall. A bright, ruby red spear burst through Rider’s forearm, violently tearing it to the side, taking the bulky servant with it. The next instant, Lancer was above Rider. Her gaze was as cold as ice, the intent to kill was as clear as the sky. Her hazel eyes glowed as she slammed her leg into Rider’s jaw, sending him flying through a window and plummeting from the 2nd floor. She appeared in front of Bakugou, her face as serious as ever. her legs in a wide stance as their left arm was out in front of them, while their right was out to the side, her palm wide open as she stayed there. Soon their left fingertips touched the floor, letting out a quick breath. “Return” she muttered. 

Upon the word leaving her lips, there was a bright red flash as the spear tore through the shattered window, spinning around till it slammed into her open palm. The sound of blood splattering on the ground outside echoed throughout the silent school. Soon the silence was broken by the sound of a girl screaming, Rider jumping back up through the window. His right arm laid by his side, his forearm torn open, blood flowing out and dripping from his fingertips. 

Lancer remained in her position, ready to launch forward at any second. Rider stared at the brunette, his left hand starting to glow the same bright gold as his right. The two kept their eyes locked, waiting for the other to move. As the two were about to clash, a loud, deafening noise echoed through the air. The school becomes surrounded in a red dome. Bakugou and Mina almost instantly fell to their knees, gasping for air. Lancer and Rider quickly went to their respective masters, helping them up. 

Bakugou looked down the hall as he saw all the other students collapsed onto the ground. What was going on? He glanced over to Mina, seeing her slowly standing on her own, panting heavily.

“Bakugou… I… propose a truce. As masters, we should put our lives first. And since this is a clear, present threat to both our lives, I suggest until it’s dealt with, we work together”. Mina’s tone was cold and serious, though Bakugou couldn’t blame her. This did seem like a bit of a life or death situation.

The blonde nodded, still leaning on Lancer as he closed his eyes. Why did he feel so weak all of a sudden. Something was very wrong here. He glanced around, carefully standing on his own as he clenched his hands into tight fists. 

A maniacal laugh echoed through the halls as Bakugou and Mina both froze. They knew that crass, egotistical laugh all too well. Especially Bakugou, having dealt with the laughs owner earlier this morning. As if on cue, as the two glanced at each other, confirming their suspicions the loudspeaker screeched on. A loud voice ringing throughout the school.

“Well well well~ if it isn’t the favorite power couple of class 3C~ Mina Ashido and Katsuki Bakugou. You ingrates forced my hand here~ ya see i didn’t wanna use this just yet, but you two just had to start fighting” he sneered, his voice dripping with a smug tone. 

“But oh well~ I heard someone used this same kind of trick back in the last Grail war in Fuyuki~! All that magical power is feeding my servant! Oh boy, you two think everyone’s lives will make them as strong as Saber?!” he chided on.

Bakugou and Mina slowly stepped closer to each other. Rider and Lancer getting on either side of them, acting as a shield. They had no idea what servant was here, though they couldn’t even sense them in the building. Bakugou’s crimson eyes dart around before glancing down the farthest hall, seeing a dark, cloaked figure standing there staring at them. His eyes went as wide as saucers as he stumbled back, trying to get a hold of his nerves. This wasn’t the situation to lose it, he needed to stay calm and in control of himself. He quickly pointed down the hall, gritting his teeth. “Lancer!”

Both Lancer and Rider look over, seeing the cloaked figure standing there. Both quickly get in front of their masters, their eyes locked on the target. However, as soon as they saw the figure, they were gone. In the blink of an eye, they were right behind Bakugou, raising a large dagger over their head. Lancer’s hazel eyes widened, and with a bright red flash, she spun her spear in her hand quickly, slamming the staff end into the servant's hand. There was a quiet groan as they immediately disappeared into a black cloud of dust. They reappeared a little further down the hall, pulling out another dagger from their cloak. The P.A. system blared again, a sly snicker filling the halls.

“My dear assassin, you can use as many souls as you need to kill them, don’t be shy. It’s a small price to pay for salvation~”.

A quiet laugh came from behind Assassin’s mask. A soft, light gray glow came off of the servant, along with the bodies in the hall. Less than an instant later, he was slamming into Rider’s chest, snickering more as the redhead tried to land a hit. However they only disappeared again, only to reappear by Bakugou and Mina. Only this time Lancer was ready, quickly thrusting her spear back in the blink of an eye, seeing the blade slice through the fabric of Assassin’s cloak. Assassin scoffed, quickly darting around the four before starting to throw small, thin blades towards them. They didn’t cut deep, but it was just enough to be painful.

Bakugou’s eyes darted around, trying to keep up with the cloaked attacker. Was he trying to wear them out? It was possible, in a head on fight of power, Lancer and Rider of the upper hand. But if he cut them down enough he would have the advantage. A small grin grew on Bakugou’s lips, his mind blocking the sharp pains coming from the blades. He just had to knock him out of the air. If he could get disoriented for just a few seconds, either Lancer or Rider could land an attack with ease!

“Lancer! Boomerang your spear!” Bakugou shouted. Lancer understood almost immediately, a smirk growing on her lips as she quickly tossed her spear. It spun around the group, a glowing red trail left in its wake as it went. Barely seconds after the spear was launched, the sound of a blade piercing flesh echoed through the air as Assassin slammed into the ground, groaning in pain. Bakugou’s own hands sparked as he quickly stepped forward, fully prepared to use explosion magic if something went wrong. 

“Lancer! Rider! Now!” Mina shouted, seeming to have caught onto the plan. The two servants rushed forward. Lancer’s spear tore out of Assassin, quickly spinning back into her hands. Rider’s left fist glowed a bright gold as he swung his arm back, ready to throw a full force punch into the enemy. 

_______________________________________________________________________

At the same time, footsteps echoed through the quiet halls, the sounds of fighting on the 3rd floor echoed throughout the building, however faint. The footsteps trailed down the hall towards the teacher’s office. A soft voice hummed as they stepped up over the unconscious bodies of their peers. When they got to the teacher’s office, they slid the door open, revealing Sero spinning around in a desk chair next to the P.A. system.

A sly snicker came from the master as he spun around to face the door, his eyes closed. “That didn’t take long now did it~! So, how did they taste, Assass-” he froze mid sentence as his eyes fell on the figure in the doorway. His eyes grew as wide as saucers as he quickly stood. He slowly backed up, walking deeper into the office. 

“N-no! This can’t be happening… how are you awake! You should be passed out! There’s no way you can even be standing right now!” his voice swelled with panic as he watched the figure casually walk into the office. A soft, innocent smile pulled at their lips as their arms laid calmly by their sides. Sero was beyond terrified, he had managed to weaken masters of some of the stronger servants, sure they weren’t Archer or Saber’s masters, but Lancer and Rider aren’t ones to laugh at either. He glanced next to the figure, his eyes widening even more, tearing up as he saw a large, gold-ish orange glowing mist start to appear next to them. The figure only snickered, crossing their arms as their soft smile stayed the same, their pale, bluish-gray hair falling over their shoulders. Then in an innocent tone, they laughed. The mist turning into this hulking, 7ft figure standing behind the figure like some kind of beast protecting its child. The figure only laughed more, soon their voice sounded like the most sincere, nice person imaginable.

“Kill him… Berserker”

_______________________________________________________________________

Just as Lancer thrusted her spear back down and Rider threw his fist forward, a red glow burst from Assassin, and he burst into a mix of black and red mist. The two servants froze as they looked around, on high alert. Mina sighed, glancing around “Sero used a Command Seal..”. 

Seconds later a loud explosion sounded from the teacher’s office down the hall. All four immediately freeze in place, unsure of what happened. Bakugou and Mina immediately bolt, running as fast as they could towards the sound of the explosion. As they ran, the red dome outside dissipated, letting the natural sunlight back inside. Whatever happened, it caused Sero and Assassin to release whatever magical field they put up. When they get to the teacher’s office, Lancer and Rider pause in front of the door. Their eyes meet for a second, as if having a full conversation on battle tactics in less than a second. Lancer quickly held her spear in front of her, ready to throw it forward at any second. Rider took a deep breath before kicking the door open. The 2 servants rush in, ready to attack whatever enemy as inside. However they were met with something a little more gruesome.

Large blood splatters covered one of the walls, another had a massive hole leading to the outside. On the ground in a puddle of blood was Assassin, his back snapped in what looked like three different places. Though it was probably shattered in several other places. His head was off to the side, his spine poking out slightly just below the break. Further into the office lied Sero, his legs looked like they were crushed, along with his right arm. Bakugou let out a heavy sigh, glancing between Assassin and Sero. Assassin started to glow a golden light, slowly dissipating into a golden mist. The blonde stepped back, his eyes narrowing before glancing to Lancer, seeing her shake her head.

“He’s dead… that’s what it looks like when a Servant dies…” she muttered quietly. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Several hours pass, ambulances and police arrive at the scene helping out everyone in need of medical assistance. Students had no memory of what happened, only that they were awake, then they were all out cold. 

Lancer and Bakugou watched from the edge of the parking lot. The brunette sighed softly as she shook her head, crossing her arms under her chest as she turned to face the blonde. She saw the worry in his eyes, tracing his gaze back to the pink haired girl. She felt a soft smile come to her face as she shook her head. While she admired her master’s concern for his friend, they were an enemy master with an enemy servant. They had to fight sooner or later no matter what. Though she’d spare him of the pain of having to deal with that fight for another time. Right now concern for his friend was only normal. She admired that about her master, he was compassionate… far more than he let on. Soon she cleared her throat, turning to face Bakugou as she kept her arms crossed. Her face adorned her serious expression as she let out a heavy breath.

“So… what do we do now, Katsuki?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those who have seen Fate, I'm sure you can figure out what douche bag I'm basing Sero off for this fic- (though it hurt to make him like this, ngl-)


End file.
